Say Yes
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: SEQUEL TO CANDY SHELL. Colette and Carlos are back and in more love than ever. They both know what they want, but can they over come their obstacles and finally say yes? M for the language (So vulgar, well it will be!)
1. Chapter 1

**_(I'M BACK BITCHES! Well, Colette and Carlos are back. Yeah I really….really love them and writing the two of the makes me very happy. So obviously a certain event inspired me to do this. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but oh will I be putting in twists and turns to make it last. Well, as long as I remember to do that)_**

* * *

**_One Year Later_**

Colette had a huge grin on her face as she sat down on the hot pink bar stool and rested her arms on the table. On this day she was currently at Pop studios and participating in an interview that would be released on video and available for print in their magazines. When the host rejoined her on her own seat she grinned and twisted her body from side to side as she awaited the cameras to start rolling.

"Hey guys it's Tracy here with Colette Merlot, television star and now….movies?" Tracy raised an eyebrow at Colette who nodded.

"YES! Actually I'll be in a movie! I can't talk about it yet but yes…I'm moving to the big screen, but I'll still be on TV!" She grinned and drummed her fingertips on the table.

"Fantastic, and might I say you sound extremely happy today." Tracy grinned at Colette who shrugged a bit and spun in her chair. "Oh come on, let it out, I'm sure your fans are dying to know what has you so happy!"

"Well…" Colette bit her lip and scrunched up her nose wondering if she should tell. She glanced over at Stacy who nodded for her to go on. "Okay I'll spill! Big Time Rush went to New York and Florida to do some press stuff and meet and greets, interviews, photo shoots, and they come back today so I'm super excited to see my boyfriend!"

"Aw that's so sweet! I have to say it seems like you two really adore each other. I saw you posted a picture to Twitter a few weeks ago, that's new for you!" Tracy chuckled and shuffled the cards that were in her hands.

"Oh yes, I'm figuring out Twitter you guys yay!" Colette smiled at the camera and threw her arms up in the air. "Yeah that was before they left, we all went out to see a show and get something to eat. Um, I was jumping up and down outside the restaurant because I was really excited for some Spanish food and I kind of broke my heel, so when we left Carlos carried me and I might have taken a picture of me kissing his face." She smiled with rosy cheeks as she remembered that day.

"God you two are so sweet it hurts." Tracy laughed and looked down at her cards. "Actually if you don't mind we have a few fan questions and a lot of them have to do with Carlos, how about we transition over to that?"

"As long as it's nothing dirty then we're good!" Colette gave her two thumbs up. Tracy looked down at the cards and chuckled as she removed five from the pile. "Oh wow…"

"Naughty fans." Tracy nodded and glanced over at Colette," So you two have been together how long now…?"

"Over a year now actually um…." Colette furrowed her eyebrows and counted on her fingertips the amount of months they had been together, "A year and seven months, and counting so please don't jinx me!"

"That's a long time, one fan asks if you two are going to move in together…or have you already?" Tracy smiled and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously; Colette giggled and shook her head.

"No! Not anytime soon, obviously he's still living with the guys and I think they'll be doing that for a while, and I'm just fine living with my brother! It's fun; we have game nights and eat food!"

"Sounds awesome! So we have another question here…..someone wants to know if you ever plan on marrying Carlos or even dream about it." Tracy smirked at Colette who instantly smiled and turned red. "Oh come on, you have to answer, you can't even try to hide your grin!"

"Okay, okay you got me!" She giggled and threw her hands up in surrender. "I love Carlos, I really do and….well yes I do kind of…_maybe_ dream about marrying him!" She answered and looked down at her shoes with a grin.

"_Maybe_ dream about marrying him? Sounds like you definitely do to me!" Tracy teased. Colette sighed and nodded, spinning in the chair before finishing her answer.

"Okay yes I definitely do! We've been together for a while and well….he's just perfect! He's so sweet and he has the _biggest_ heart!—"

"Do you mean heart or do you mean _something else?_" Tracy smirked and raised an eyebrow at Colette. Her face was blank for a moment in confusion, of course until she realized what she meant, and she immediately turned bright red and fanned herself.

"Oh my gosh, is this appropriate for TV?" Colette giggled, "I meant his real heart not….something else!"

"You didn't deny it!" Tracy sang and laughed, "So continue what you were saying."

"Well he has the biggest HEART! He has the most beautiful smile I've seen in the whole world; he's just so caring and fun. Carlos is tons of fun to be around and he makes me feel so happy and loved…so maybe I have dreamed about marrying him with a pretty white gown and veil and flowers everywhere…" Colette gushed while looking down at the table and tracing circles with her finger.

The rest of the interview continued with several more questions about her personal life before moving in the direction of the television show, and then trying to guess the name of the movie. After prying from her a few more upcoming projects she was going to do, the interview was over and Colette was out of the studio.

* * *

**Carlos' POV**

Oh man, I am so excited because we are on our way home and I'm going to see Colette and we're going to bang and I'm going to be so happy! I really missed her, Skype works and stuff but still, nothing like holding her and smelling her awesome shampoo and perfume or when she's done baking and she still has the smell of whatever she made stuck on her clothes….Oh I love that.

Also I kind of have something else on my mind and it's actually itching and it's bothering me but I know I have to wait!

Okay I can't wait.

"You guys!" I scrambled after them after nearly falling out of the limo. It's tradition now that we get Starbucks when we're almost home because it's delicious and we need pick me ups after exhausting travel stuff! "You guys wait up!"

"Hey it's not our fault you were lost in a daze, fantasizing and whatnot." James chuckled and draped his arm over my shoulder, "What's up buddy?"

"I want to marry Colette!" I blurted out just as they were supposed to open the door for the coffee place. But instead of opening the door they all walked right into the glass and fell backwards. When they finally got up they all grabbed my arms and dragged me behind Starbucks and looked down at me completely shocked.

"What did you just say?" Logan gasped.

"Did you just say…?" James began to talk but he was so stunned.

"You want to marry Colette?" Kendall finished, and all of them had big eyes, "WHAT!?" They shouted.

"Yeah! I mean….I really loves her and she makes me happy. She was there for me and helped me to stop hating myself. Well you guys did too but I don't want to marry you guys, you guys are my brothers but it's different I love her and she's my girlfriend and….I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she makes me happy and she's the only girl that hasn't tried to change me into something I'm not!" I looked up at them, but they were silent and shocked and they weren't smiling at all and I don't think they want me to marry her…

"You…you guys don't want me to marry her do you? You think it's stupid don't you? You don't think she's right for me at all—"

"No Carlos it's definitely not that!" James said quickly, "It just feels so quick I mean….you just turned 21!"

"Yeah you barely experienced life!" Logan added.

"But that doesn't mean we're not happy for you." Kendall nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, "We all love Colette, we think she's great and we are happy that she makes you happy. If you want to marry her then we're going to support you all the way."

"Yeah we think she's perfect for you dude it's just so quick. You'll just have to get permission, ya know? From her brother I guess." Logan added and crossed his arms over his chest before looking over at James.

"James?" I glanced over at James. He went from a blank face to a huge smirk.

Oh no, I'm kind of scared.

"Bachelor party…" James said so quietly it was almost a whisper. The realization hit the three of us and we all grinned and started shouting 'bachelor party'!

"Did you get a ring?" He then asked and I shook my head.

"No I've been thinking about it but I didn't do anything! BUT I HAVE TO FIND A RING. OH MY GOD I HAVE TO FIND A RING. CAN IT BE A CUPCAKE RING?" I shouted with wide eyes and they all shrugged.

"I think girls want regular engagement rings…" Logan muttered.

"Hey if a cupcake necklace worked I see nothing wrong with a cupcake ring." Kendall shrugged. When James snickered we all glanced over at him, "What?"

"This is why Lucy doesn't let you buy her jewelry, idiot." James snickered and shook his head.

Oh man, my brothers approve! I just have to find a ring and ask her to marry me! Well I have to ask her brother for permission, right? Her parents aren't here so that's just as good! Um….he'll say yes right?

Pft, he has no reason to say no.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Tokala: They are, they're so sweet and cute I get diabetes from writing them**

**Kachilee07: SEQUEL TIME OH YES! Of course Carlos is so precious and cute and Colette is equally adorable so that makes them perfect, and I bet James is just going to throw the best possible bachelor party.**

**RandomWriter23: I'm glad you're excited for the sequel, and oh yes Carlos wants to be with her forever!**

**ValentineZombie: They're both adorable it's like they were MADE for each other! Giddy Colette and Easily Excited Carlos!**

**Miist: YES SEQUEL TIME WITH MARRIAGE**

**IHEARTROCK: YES THEY'RE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE AH!**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah totally used reality as inspiration here, but hey now they're getting married so that's cool and James will throw the dynamite bachelor party that hopefully won't upset anyone**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: LOL I am in fact a devious bitch so you'll never know what's going to happen here.**

**HollyDust2334: Aw I'm so happy to know you're excited!)**

**_It's off to a slow start these first two chapters, but it's going to pick up!_**

* * *

"Man I can't believe you're ready to propose!" James sighed as they walked through the double doors of the Palm Woods, "I'm not getting married for a long time, have to play the field you know?" He laughed and patted my back.

"Um, you can't play the field when you're dating Andy…" I muttered looking up at him.

"Well yeah, but I mean if we break up and stuff." He nodded at me and took a sip of his drink. When we got to the lobby of the Palm Woods all we heard were girly screams. Lucy was grinning at Kendall, Camille was smiling at Logan and Andy was smirking at James, and the three of them were holding a 'welcome back' sign. Well…I guess Colette is at work or something.

"Welcome back idiots!" Lucy grinned and ran to Kendall, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he hugged him, "I missed you!" She grinned and kissed him really hard. Wow, I think his lips are smashed now. I looked over to my right and Logan was already holding the back of Camille's neck and kissing her, and now Andy just grabbed James down by the collar of his shirt. Well now I'm just thinking about Colette! My blue balls are not okay with this!

"HI CARLOS!" I felt someone jump on my back and I screamed in terror. I DON'T DO SURPRISE PEOPLE ON MY BACK WELL!

"MONSTER! PARASITE!" I yelled and started to spin around in a circle, but then I heard the familiar giggling of someone VERY special and s topped, "Colette?"

"Hi!" She giggled and leaned over my shoulder so she could turn her head and smile at me, "Surprise, I scared you!"

WOO HOO!

"THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE I GET T O SEE YU!" I yelled and made her get off my back so I could grab her and kiss her. "How are you? Where were you hiding? I missed you!"

"I missed you too Carlos, and I was hiding behind the sofa and I totally got you!" She had a really big smile on her face and she kissed the top of my nose. Boy she looks so happy, like….REALLY happy. Hm, maybe she had some cookies today. "So now that you're back we all have to hang out!" I nodded at her and turned around to tell the guys this but they already left. OH NO THEY ALL WENT TO HAVE SEX AND HERE I AM STILL STANDING HERE!

"Well I guess it'll be just you and me!" She shrugged and grabbed my arm to drag me out.

"Wait but what about you know certain welcome back stuff—"

"NAH!" Colette glanced back at me and turned away quickly as she giggled, "I like when you're frustrated….it makes it fun."

Oh…oh my god.

OH MY GOD COLETTE IS SO EVIL! SCREW THE NICE GIRL ACT NO SHE IS EVIL AND WANTS ME FRUSTRATED OH THIS IS CRUEL TO MY BALLS!

* * *

I AM NOT TAKING COLETTE OUT FOR ICE CREAM WHEN I AM FRUSTARTED EVER AGAIN THIS WAS SUCH A TEASE AND DAMN IT EVERYTHING MAKES ME THINK OF SEX. I NEED IT!

"So what did you do while I was away?" I asked her as I draped my arm around her shoulders. We decided to have a late lunch at the diner Marie works at before getting some ice cream and hanging out at the park.

"Mm I worked! I went on interviews and did some filming for the show, oh and I had to speak to my mom." She sighed at the last part and rolled her eyes before finishing the cone. Thank goodness now I don't have to be so distracted by her eating ice cream.

Wait a minute she just said she had to speak to her mom, shit.

"Your mom? About what, what did she want? She's not coming over again is she?" I asked quickly and Colette smiled nervously and cringed. "Oh no! Why does she want to come over she creeps me out she's like a vampire!"

"Well remember how she came by the last time for a few days?" I quickly nodded at her, watching her sigh and stare at the sky, "Well she's coming back again to check up on us and see how we're doing…"

GROSS NO I DON'T LIKE THAT LADY. COLETTE DOESN'T LIKE THAT LADY. THEY HAVE A TERRIBLE RELATIONSHIP!

"Well I don't want her to get you down like she did last time." I mumbled and took her hand so I could squeeze it and lace our fingers together and all that romantic stuff. "I don't like seeing you sad, and she makes you….not yourself."

"I know, but I have you and my brother and all my friends to help keep me sane." She smiled a bit and kissed my cheek before resting her head on my shoulder. "What about you? Tell me all about your trip I want to know!"

I WANT TO MARRY YOU THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED ON THE TRIP. Okay so that didn't happen on the trip but I was totally think of that sort of stuff. "Carlos?"

Woops, there go my thoughts again!

"Oh not much we did interviews and stuff! The guys and I went on a bunch of rides in Orlando it was great. Logan threw up so of course that was HILARIOUS." I smiled and looked down to see her giggle and shake her head. "Um what else did we do….we did our photo shoots and interviews. One of the photographers got really pissed off at us…"

"Really? Why's that, I don't have to go beat him up do I?" She threatened playfully. See before I would laugh really hard at that because ya know, I don't expect her to be able to punch a person and beat them up but after she visited us on tour that one time, I know that her threats may be cute but totally serious.

"No you don't have to! Nah…." I shook my head and played with the beaded bracelet that was hanging off her wrist. "Okay so maybe the guys and I got in a little argument and started to throw food at each other and we ruined our clothes for the shoot."

"Aw Carlos, wait till _after_ the pictures are done to throw food and stuff, or you know, eat it!" She shook her head and draped her legs over my lap, "Was the food good?"

"No it sucked it was so gross! Bean paste and weird chewy but soggy vegetables."

"Aw that sounds so gross; I guess it was better off being on your clothes after all." She laughed and snuggled closer to me. Well now this isn't fair she's all over me and we're in a public place I can't pull her pants down or anything that's totally illegal!

Unless we were secretive—NO, NO STOP IT CARLOS I CAN'T DO THIS RIGHT NOW.

Man…now I'm all anxious. I'm anxious because my balls are blue and I really want to marry her and I just can't stop thinking about it. I have to plan all this stuff out now and I have to find a ring! THEN WHEN SHE SAYS YES WE HAVE TO PLAN A WEDDING! Oh my god there's so much stuff to do I—

"Carlos, you're shaking a lot, something on your mind?" She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders to stop me from fidgeting, "and don't tell me you drank a Monster, because your leg shakes when you do that!"

AW DAMN IT SHE NOTICED NOW I CAN'T EVEN LIE!

"I was just thinking about stuff." I muttered and looked away from her, but then I felt her fingertips tickling my neck. NO THIS IS CHEATING DAMN IT WHY DO I LOVE AN EVIL WOMAN!? "Okay I'll talk!" I squirmed and put her hand down, listening to her chuckle as I tried to keep her from tickling me. "I was just thinking about us!"

"Really? What about us?" She looked up at me and her eyes looked like they were just sparkling in delight.

"Um well you know….I really love you and stuff so I was just thinking about you know, how happy you make me and how much fun we have together." I told her, and I totally made sure to not say that I want to marry her and propose and stuff because that completely ruins the surprise. I still have to talk to her brother about that….nah I'm not worried about it.

"Aw! I love you too Carlos." She grinned and hugged me tightly before kissing me, "I love being with you, you're the best guy I know and I'm always happy when I see you." Colette rested her head back on my shoulder and took my hand in both of hers, "There's no one quite like you Carlos."

Oh man, I'm special! There's no one like me! That's good right?

Wait….that's good right? Because that can totally be an insult—

"Yes that's a good thing, goofball." Colette giggled and kissed my chin.

She's in my head. That's it; she's in my head and knows everything I think about! Hmmm maybe she knows that I'm thinking we should see a drive in movie tonight….hehehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kachilee07: Dude frustrated Carlos for Colette is the best too lmfao, she knows exactly what she's doing what a smart girl, she's creating a monster for the bed lmfao! Isn't he so cute screaming that there's a monster on him? I could just pinch his cheeks. UMMMM you have a feeling it won't go well because I'm an awful person that likes to fuck shit up**

**RandomWriter23: YES SHE IS, the devil is returning, sucks doesn't it?**

**ValentineZombie: Yeah positivity is good, so what if the satanic parent is coming back to probably ruin things, on the plus side her adorable boyfriend wants to propose! Wow that's um…good luck to those kiddies.**

**HollyDust2334: Haha alrighty then**

**Tokala: A PURE HEART OF GOLD AND HAPPINESS THAT CUTE SON OF A BITCH! Gosh I just wanna smother him with love**

**Emy. Elle: Yeah she's a little prankster that girl lol perfect for Carlos. **

**IHEARTROCK: Oh god Carlos' balls might explode by that point! Lol**

**Star197: I hope so too that would be great!)**

* * *

Man I love going to Tim's job! For Logan's birthday last year he invited us over to the company so we can see the place because they make his favorite video game of all time. Plus since Colette hangs out here sometimes, well I get to come over and play video games while she and her brother do stupid stuff like spinning in their chairs until they get sick.

Well right now Tim's working on a new Batman game so I decided I could come talk to him about marrying Colette while he works on the ass-kicking that Batman is supposed to do!

"So Carlos what brings you here?" He asked before taking a long sip of his water and tossing it across the room into the garbage bin. I shrugged and leaned back in the chair, moving side to side while watching him work on the stuff and things for Batman's awesome punching skills.

"Um well I actually kind of definitely wanted to talk to you about Colette!" I nodded to myself and lifted my head up to face him, because I kind of was looking down at my feet when I was talking. When I looked up Tim had put everything down and was facing me with his hands clasped together on his lap.

Oh dear god this is when he kills me. Oh fuck see I knew he was secretly a sociopath. I bet every guy that Colette met he dug a hole and tossed their bodies in there for them never to be seen again and now it's my turn and I'M GONNA DIE!

"Go on." Tim nodded at me and waited for me to speak. IT FEELS LIKE A CAT GOT MY TONGUE.

"Uh…Uhhh well ya know I really love your sister and she means everything to me!" I nodded and felt myself shaking because I'm so nervous. "She drives me crazy, in the good way like I can't stop thinking about her and—"

"Get to the point." Tim muttered and leaned forward. This is it, he's going to bash my head into the floor and stomp on it.

"I want to marry your sister!" I blurted out and instantly covered my face with my hands in case he decided to punch me or something. After a couple of seconds I didn't feel anything like a knife going through my body or his fist connecting with my jaw so I lowered my hands and oh man he just looked like he already picked out a place to bury my body; if he was even going to bury my body and not put it in acid or something.

"So let me get this straight." He said quickly and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. OH MY GOD HE'S GETTING INTO THE 'IM GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY WORDS' POSITION I SHOULD JUST RUN OUT RIGHT NOW. "You have been seeing my _baby_ sister for over a year now and you want to marry her. She still lives at home with me and you still live with your three best friends. What do you think's going to happen when you propose to her huh?"

"Uh well I guess…she would come move in with the guys and mama knight—"

"See no I'm going to stop you right there." Tim sat up and shook his head. "When you're ready to marry someone you want to live with them for the rest of their lives, together. Not with all your friends to have some big party in that hotel that's ridiculous. Neither one of you are ready to go out and live on your own, I don't care how old you are and how much you love my sister, neither of you are ready for that. You still want to have fun and party with your friends right?" Tim asked me and I nodded so quickly I think my neck broke. "That's fine, there's nothing wrong with that, but you can't…do that when you're married. You're young dude, act like a dumb kid while you still can. Go on spontaneous vacations! Oh and most importantly, don't propose to my sister yet because she's not ready for that and neither are you."

"Seems like you're not ready either…" I mumbled quietly. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THAT SLIP. My eyes shot wide open and I stared at Tim who slowly nodded at me before leaning back in his seat and letting out a slight chuckle. Oh god…

"Funny…funny kid." He nodded and tilted his head to the side, "So what did we learn today Carlos?"

"…I'm not going to marry your sister yet….?" I questioned and Tim nodded. "Okay well great gotta go bye!" I yelled and jumped out of my chair and ran out of that building as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

"Carlos I really don't think Colette's brother is a serial killer." Kendall laughed at me as I lay on the sofa on my belly and explained to them everything that went down.

"You're just saying that because you're a big brother." James snickered and shook his head at Kendall.

"Yeah obviously all big brothers are ready to kill for their little sisters; you just don't see how crazy it is." Logan shrugged and Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"If I remember correctly, Katie was about to get a high five from some dude at the pool and James is the one that grabbed his wrist and threw the kid into the pool."

"THAT WAS NOT A HIGH FIVE HE WAS GOING TO SMACK HER ASS!" James yelled with the angriest look on his face, before instantly calming down. "Anyway, so what happened Carlos?"

"Well he kept saying I wasn't ready and that expecting to…propose to her and have her move in with us and stuff like a big party was a bad idea." I muttered and buried my face in a pillow. "I thought it was a good idea!"

"I kind of see his point, I mean when you're ready for that stuff you two have to move in together and—"

"So much un-interrupted sex…" James sighed happily, completely cutting off whatever Logan was going to say.

"Uh…to the point…" Kendall muttered and shoved James to get him to stop fantasizing. "Anyway uh, maybe Tim has a point?" He suggested and I quickly sat up and glared at him.

"But you guys were all for it and told me to do it and now that he said no you're saying no too!?" I yelled at Kendall who was shaking his head.

"I'm not saying don't ever propose to her dude but he does have a point you'll have to grow up and leave us and come on we just turned 21 we still have to get shit-faced and party and get the chance to live on OUR own…" Kendall was listing off stuff we still had to do but I just shook my head.

"NO! I don't care alright I love Colette and you guys just don't support me now that he said no it's just easier to say no to me right? Whatever I don't care!" I stood up and threw the pillow into Kendall's face. "Just leave me alone alright and don't…'support me' or unsupport me on things anymore! I'm going out to take a walk I need some air—don't come looking for me and **don't** tell Colette that I'm going out okay?" I growled and grabbed my keys off the counter and went towards the door.

"Carlos wait buddy come on you're over reacting just a bit." James jumped and walked over to me but I just shook my head at him too.

"Can you leave me alone!? I'm not going to go slit my wrist or something I just want some air get off of my back!" I snapped and opened the door. "Leave me alone!" I stepped through and slammed it behind me. I took off through the lobby so quickly I didn't even remember walking through it. I just kept walking in a straight line through the area until I came across some new park I've never been too. I found a pretty covered up tree, it's like a crying willow or weeping witch or something like that, so I pushed past the hanging things and sat underneath.

A couple of minutes later I felt my phone vibrating and I checked and saw it was Colette. Ugh either someone told her or she's doing that thing where she can just tell I'm upset but I don't even want to talk to her right now. HOW CAN I? I JUST GOT TOLD I CAN'T PROPOSE TO HER MY HEART IS HURTING RIGHT NOW. AND MY FRIENDS EVEN AGREED WITH HER BROTHER.

HER BROTHER LIKES ME AND SAID NO THIS ISN'T FAIR!

WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!?

You know, sometimes I really wish I didn't stop cutting because it's times like this when I could use a quick fix to just…take away the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Tokala: SOMEONE PUT UP A ROADBLOCK TO KEEP CARLOS FROM GOING THERE**

**Emy. Elle: Mmm well that's the thing with Carlos' problem, he could be totally fine for a long time but all it takes is a little something to make everything come crashing down and for those feelings to start rushing back**

**RandomWriter23: I know! Aw Carlos needs a hug, and yeah, big brother Tim knows best!**

**Kachilee07: Yeah I can imagine Carlos being terrified especially since he thinks Tim is a total serial killer lmfao. Yeah Tim's being the over protective big brother who isn't ready to let his little sister go yet! While precious, totally makes Carlos feel bad.**

**S: Yeah Tim does have point but hopefully Carlos won't hurt himself over that**

**Thesandbar: Well Tim doesn't want his little sister to go yet and he doesn't feel like they're ready to marry, but aww poor Carlos! Wow, kick to the balls with metal boots I'm so glad I don't have testes.**

**HollyDust2334: I don't know if smacking him silly is going to help lmao**

**ValentineZombie: AHHH it's such a little predicament for them all, and Colette's just clueless in the corner! **

**Star197: Ideally he would have said yes but sadly that did not happen!)**

* * *

I didn't cut myself.

I wanted to though, I really wanted to. That urge was really strong and it just hit me out of nowhere…I thought I was done feeling this way but I guess it still finds its way back even when you think you're completely fine. I hate it. I might have done it too if I had blades in my wallet like I used to… Yeah…I would have pulled the blade out and slashed my wrist a few times.

I sighed and rolled up the sleeve of my sweater to check out my scars. They were faded, not completely, they were clearly still there but they did get lighter. I trailed my finger over the scars, imagining it was the blade I once ran over the skin that brought me comfort, but it doesn't anymore and I can't keep doing that and I CAN'T go back to that place. I just, I just need to remember…I need to remember how far I've come and that I can't throw that all away. I mean…when I look at my scars instead of remembering the bad events behind them, sometimes I remember how Colette would grab my wrist and kiss my scars. She'd sit on my lap and nuzzle my neck and run her hands over my scars. Sometimes after we were done having our fun sexy time, she'd kiss my thighs where I had some of my really bad scars. Then she would just lie next to me and drag her fingers over the scars, humming some song she's never told me the name of…

I glanced at my phone and realized I now had 3 missed calls from Colette plus a bunch from the guys, and 5 text messages from her and the guys.

_Hey I'm really worried, are you okay? Please answer me Carlos!_

Okay, now Colette's worried. I should go home now before she starts asking Logan to do some magical electronic stuff and tracks my phone to find out where I am and make sure I'm not doing anything stupid.

* * *

When I got back to the apartment and shut the door behind me I turned around and saw Colette hovering over Logan as he sat in front of the computer typing. Kendall was pacing around the living room and James was sitting on the sofa staring at the wall like if there was a math problem on it or something. Right when the door shut Colette looked up and ran at me. "Carlos! Oh my gosh you had me worried something happened to you!"

Not….that I did something? Did they not tell her about what happened between all of us? HMMMM time to figure this out!

"Why would you think that?" I asked her and hugged her back tightly, pft, nailed it.

"Oh well Camille and I were on set filming for the movie and James called me and asked if you came to visit and I said noooo and he told me you left and they didn't know where you went and then I got nervous because you know I don't want anything happening to you!"

OH WHAT A CHEAP SHOT THEY'RE USING MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS—OKAY ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES AGAINST ME.

That's like using kryptonite on Superman, or putting a wall in front of the Flash when he's running, or …well Batman doesn't have a weakness he's Batman the god of all superheroes.

"So when I called you and you didn't answer I was scared that maybe you were kidnapped by like that Hawk guy or something crazy happened cause I know you guys get into a lot of trouble so when we wrapped up I came right over here and we started to track you, well Logan did because I don't do smart stuff, and then you walked in! Where did you go?" She hugged me again and stared up into my eyes.

UHHH UHH STORY, QUICK STORY MAKE ONE UP!

"Uhhhh well I uh went and was gonna….go buy stuff like…corndogs! Yes I wanted to go buy corndogs." I nodded a lot and glanced at the guys who all shook their heads at me. Pft she'll totally believe that.

"I can tell you're lying." She mumbled softly and kissed my chin. "You'd never stutter when it comes to corndogs."

OKAY WHY IS LYING TO SOMEONE YOU LOVE SUCH A DIFFICULT THING I MEAN THAT'S JUST SO NOT FAIR.

"…..No…" I told her and quickly shook her head; Colette just sighed and nodded, running her hands down my chest.

"Okay….well you know you can talk to me Carlos. Why don't we go get some ice cream…?" She looked up at me and asked, but…I can't! How do I talk to her about her brother not letting me propose to her? I can't talk to her about that!

"Actually I think I'll just stay in here tonight." I muttered and looked away. When I looked back at her she looked a little hurt! Like if she was a puppy and I just kicked her over!

"Oh…well okay then maybe I'll go um…hang out with the girls and see what they're doing." She nodded and kissed my cheek and turned around to wave at the guys. "Bye guys, I'll see you around!" She said before opening the door and leaving quickly. I locked it behind her and turned around to see the guys staring at me.

"Dude….that was weird." Logan commented as I walked over and plopped down on the sofa.

"What was?" I sighed and looked down at my shoes the whole time.

"You said no to Colette, I don't think you've ever said no to hanging out with her." Kendall replied and sat on the arm rest while James moved closer to me.

"So did you do anything?" James asked and I shook my head. "I want to see."

"James I'm not a child." I sighed and glanced over at him, he just looked like he was nervous. Ugh god no it's happening all over again!

I THOUGHT THIS ALL STOPPED!

"Carlos if you didn't do anything just let me see!" James said a little louder, and I rolled up my sleeves and showed him that I didn't do anything at all! "Alright see? No big deal."

"Yeah of course, no big deal!" I stood up and looked at all of them. "No big deal right? I can't propose to the girl I'm completely head over heels in love with! It's no big deal that her brother said no to me, yeah that's completely fine! No big deal that I just said no to her and she looked like a sad puppy that got kicked over! NO BIG DEAL AT ALL!"

"If you think she's sad then go say something to her!" Logan added.

"I CAN'T! HOW DO I TELL HER I'M UPSET BECAUSE I CAN'T PROPOSE TO HER THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I CAN TALK ABOUT WITH HER AND IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well being destructive and closing yourself off from all of us isn't going to help you either!" Kendall jumped in, "for now he said no but you still have a chance later on! Don't ruin that now Carlos…"

Okay so maybe Kendall might have a point.

"Alright I won't ruin it." I nodded and walked away, "I'm going to go to my room, take a nap and just…relax." They all murmured okay as I left, and when I flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. I don't want Colette to think I don't like her anymore or that I'm pulling away! I just…words are hard and I can't lie to her! SHE KNOWS! SHE CAN TELL SHE HAS ME DOWN TO A SCIENCE! I mean I guess I have her down to a science too. When she reads she never sits still, ever! When she looks at menus she crinkles her nose like a little bunny rabbit, when she's tired she drags out her words and starts giggling like she's nuts! When she's angry she cracks her knuckles and that's a little gross but I don't mind. When SHE'S lying she gets the tiniest little smirk on her face, that's how I always know she's going to surprise me with something!

Okay….I should fix this!

**Can I take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning?**

BREAKFAST IS A GREAT WAY TO FIX THINGS! We can go to IHOP and have pancakes and we'll talk and I'll make her laugh by shooting the paper from the straw at her nose and all will be alright.

**No.**

Oh my god, she said no to me…

AW NOW I KNOW HOW IT FELT WHEN I SAID NO TO HER A LITTLE AWHILE AGO!

I FEEL LIKE CRAP THAT GOT RUN OVER BY A REALLY BIG TRUCK THIS IS TERRIBLE! OH NO IS SHE MAD AT ME!? OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE'S MAD AT ME HOW DO I FIX THIS WITOUT HER COMING TO GET PANCAKES WITH ME!?

**Tim leaves tonight for NYCC to unveil the teaser trailer for two games. I want you to come over and spend the night, and tomorrow I'll make us breakfast.**

…Oh I'm okay with this!

* * *

"Hey," she smiled softly and hugged me as soon as I walked in. Tim left an hour ago to the airport and as soon as we were sure he wasn't going to come back because he forgot his ID like last time, I ran right over, "come in!"

"I'm sorry about earlier if I seemed like I didn't want to be with you!" I blurted out quickly making her stop walking to the stairs, "I just…I feel...stuff and I can't talk to you about it."

…WAIT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER I CAN'T TALK TO HER ABOUT IT SHIT THAT'S SUSPICIOUS!

"Carlos I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about anything." She pouted and grabbed my hands to play with my fingers, "We love each other right? You know I won't judge you, you can say anything!"

"I know and I do love you and I always tell you everything but I just I can't it's a surprise and I can't!"

OH MY GOD I JUST KEEP SAYING EVERYTHING!

"A surprise?" instantly she smiled and her eyes lit up. "Okay, I won't ask any more questions I know how bad you are with keeping surprises a secret." She giggled and kissed me quickly. THANK GOD FOR THAT I MIGHT BLURT OUT THAT HER BROTHER SAID NO TO ME AND THAT WOULD NOT BE OKAY!

"Good because this is torture, trust me….it's ….eating me up inside." I nodded to her as she dragged me up the stairs.

"Well if it's really that bad…don't worry about the surprise right now." She shrugged and kept walking. "Forget about it! Let things settle down so it's not bothering you so much! I'm sure it's a great surprise but if it's eating you up inside and making you….sad." She glanced at me, see?! SHE KNEW I WAS SAD SHE IS GOOD AT THIS STUFF! "Well…then hold off on it, nothing should make you sad! Now come on, I want to snuggle." She giggled and pushed the door open to her room.

"You always say the right thing." I nodded and flopped down on her bed. Okay…so I can wait.

…no I can't. I don't want to wait but…I'll think of something.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Emy. Elle: Yeah it's not an easy thing to just quit, but hey Carlos have strength and he has help so hopefully he can keep himself out of that dark place.**

**Tokala: I know! Who could say no to Carlos? Pft, only a fool would do that.**

**HollyDust2334: LOL hugs are needed!**

**Mrs. ShayMaslow: Well Carlos was feeling bad and he couldn't talk to her about it because it…has to do with wanting to marry her so…he had to say no!)**

* * *

See this is why I want to marry Colette! Because when I wake up in the morning I would wake up to her pretty face! When I woke up this morning it was…..it was awesome! My arm was wrapped around her and I had to pull away a bit to see her face because her arm was in front of it and hiding it, but she looked so cute, and so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up I just wanted to lay there and stare at her all day.

BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

I just…I moved the hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead….then her cheek…and then that's all that was exposed but if I could have I would have kissed her lips. BUT she opened her eye and stared at me and even though her arm was covering most of her face I saw the little corner of her mouth turn and she smiled before giggling and rolling away from me.

…..So I might have rolled over her and started tickling her.

I CAN'T HELP IT SHE'S CUTE AND I'M IN LOVE!

And….kind of relieved! I can wait on my surprise, but not long.

Nope I refuse to wait a long time I'll just let the idea of me marrying his baby sister sink into Tim's head then I'll propose and it'll be amazing I'll have fireworks and dolphins and giant cookies—okay maybe I can't do that but I'll try.

BUT I gotta…I gotta make sure I don't relapse before all that magical stuff happens.

"Okay stop please!" She giggled and curled up into a ball to try and get away from me, "If you don't stop I can't make pancakes!"

"Oh….pancakes are important!" I rolled off of her so she could get out of bed but instead THE LITTLE DEVIL TACKLED ME AND STARTED TICKLING ME.

Then it turned into fun sex, and then we had pancakes!

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ah yes, guest starring on a TV show with monsters right before Halloween, how perfect could it be?" James sighed and leaned back in his chair watching two vampire cheerleaders walk past us. "I should get one of those outfits for Andy…"

"Okay ew, don't need to hear that." Colette crinkled her nose in disgust when she walked over to us. "Anyway…okay so here's the deal because I know none of you read the script since you're all very silly boys that probably played hockey with the scripts!"

….Okay maybe we did that yes but they were big scripts and we did not want to look for our parts so we played with them instead.

"So since I saved you guys last time by biting you four after those chicks drained your blood you're all vampires! And this happens right after I find out that dirty werewolf cheats on me and I'm going to be hooking up with one of you as a rebound that might turn into something more…" She twiddled her thumbs and glanced at me with a grin but of course James ruined it!

"It's me; I knew it, because I would be the hottest vampire around." He nodded and jumped up with a grin. "I'm beautiful."

"No it's not; it's me obviously because I'm her real boyfriend!" I frowned and shoved James in the chest, but Colette coughed and got my attention.

"Actually James is right….the director wants it to be him." She cringed and glanced at me.

WELL MOTHERFUCKER I'M GONNA—

"I'm just kidding, of course it's you!" she giggled and kissed my cheek before grabbing a hold of my hands. "As if it would be James! That's so rude, and awkward! Now come on you boys need to get fitted for your fangs, come on!" She smiled and dragged me behind her, waving for the guys to all follow her. Well thank god it's me and not James! I don't think I could handle looking at the two of them together. That's just weird and—

She said hooking up….

"So um Colette, hooking up that's um….what exactly?" I asked because I need to make sure! It could be kissing or sex! I'm pretty sure it's sex but you never know.

"He really wants it to be sex." James added while patting my back. JAMES STOP WE GET IT I THINK ABOUT SEX GOSH!

"Well you should have read the script." She giggled and shrugged before forcing me to sit down in the makeup chair. Wait a minute, THEY WRITE THAT INTO THE SCRIPT?!

Immediately the four of us looked at each other and jumped up to get our scripts but all of the makeup artists came over and pushed us down by our shoulders. "Aw!"

"You boys had your chance to find out what happens, that's your fault! I'll see you later!" Colette kissed my forehead before running off, probably to put on her costume or something.

Okay, lesson learned, I should read!

…Well that's a lot of effort, never mind.

* * *

I WANNA BE A VAMPIRE THIS IS SO COOL!

"Dude I look SO AWESOME! Look my eyes they're all red and shit and look at my teeth! SWEET!" I laughed and poked the fangs that they had put in for us, oh man it's so cool!

"I look _so_ good…" James chuckled as he looked at his teeth and fixed his hair, "Ugh, I'm irresistible. Can we keep these teeth?"

"I could play a wicked prank on Lucy later…" Kendall muttered as he started to make scary faces in the mirror. We all glanced over at Logan who was licking his fangs and squinting his eyes, because we all had dark red contacts on. "What, no comment Logan?"

"I'm just wondering what exactly we'll be doing for this episode." He shrugged and leaned against the table as he stared at us.

"Wow, lame!" I shook my head and squeeze his shoulder. "We're vampires dude who cares—OH I MIGHT GET A SEX SCENE I CARE!"

* * *

I'M FILMING A SEX SCENE I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS. I MEAN I GET TO BANG COLETTE—BUT NOT REALLY IT'S A TOTAL TEASE AND THEN PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE WATCHING AND TELLING US WHAT TO DO OH MY GOD I CAN'T DO THIS!

"Alright, next scene I want the boys leaving Carlos alone in the room with Colette and then we'll go on from there." The director said.

NO WAIT NO…CAN I HAVE A STUNT DOUBLE?!

"Alright buddy well I uh, I think we'll leave you two alone." James smirked once the scene started and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah we're uh…pretty hungry." Logan nodded and waved at Colette before running out the door.

"We'll just grab a little bite to eat!" Kendall winked at her and nodded at me before leaving and shutting the door. I looked at Colette and laughed nervously and started running my tongue over my fangs like I was supposed to.

"So you...and me….and you're single now so I can kiss you!" I nodded and looked down at my shoes, "I'll just try to…not bite…" I looked up and Colette was now shirtless.

..Oh boy.

"I don't mind a little biting." She smirked and winked at me. Oh boy. Oh boy. OKAY REMEMBER CARLOS YOU ARE NOT BANGING COLETTE YOU ARE BANGING HER CHARACTER TRY NOT TO GET TURNED ON STOP IT. "So what are you waiting for big boy?" She raised an eyebrow at me and started walking backwards to her bed.

Okay. Vampire sex got it.

So I ran and tackled her onto the bed.

"Clothes rip them off each other!" The director shouted. Oh this is awkward—Wow her pants just came right off—AW SHE RIPPED MY SHIRT—but it's okay, it's not my shirt! "Bite each other come on I want to see passion!"

Okay….well he asked for passion.

I don't know what happened. I think I blacked out, like a sexual black out. It was awkward with everyone watching us so I kind of just tuned them out and then …fake-banged Colette and just looking at her facial expressions was doing things so the whole time I had to think of Gustavo and Bitters in bikinis to keep the beast tamed. Then a horn went off and that was the end of the scene and thank god it was a horn because if it wasn't, boy I would have kept going!

"Alright let's do that again!"

WAIT WHAT?!

WE DID IT LIKE FOUR TIMES. WHY DO THEY NEED IT FOUR TIMES I DON'T GET IT! OKAY I DO I KNOW THAT THEY HAVE TO EDIT AND STUFF BUT STILL!

AHHHHHH

MY DICK IS GOING TO EXPLODE.

"Great job today guys!" Colette walked into the dressing room as we were all getting ready to go. "Hey maybe you guys will be back again, and yes before you ask you are allowed to keep the fangs."

"Sweet." James smirked and shoved the fangs into his pocket, "I think I'm going to play a new game tonight."

"….Wow alright James is going to play Buffy the Vampire Slayer…." Logan muttered and shook his head.

"Before he does that want to come over with the guys and have some pizza?" Kendall asked her, "Lucy and Camille are coming over, and I'm sure Andy won't mind seeing some movies before they go off and …have their….sex marathons." Kendall rolled his eyes but James just leaned on the wall grinning.

"Sure, what time?"

"EIGHT!" I said really, really quickly.

What? I have things to do.

"Eight it is then." She giggled and kissed me, "bye handsomest man in the world, bye guys!" She waved and left and when the door was shut they all circled around me.

"Alright, what was that, what's so special about eight?" James asked quickly.

"Nothing…?" I looked up at them but they weren't buying it. "Okay…I just wanted to make sure there was enough time because…I made an appointment to look at rings and I want you guys to go with me!" I blurted out quickly, and I watched their faces go from shocked to smiling.

"So you're still gonna do it huh?" Logan smiled and patted my shoulder," good for you."

"We'll definitely go with you Carlos." Kendall nodded. I glanced over at James who grinned and patted me on the back.

"Little Litos is growing up….yeah we'll go with you buddy, help you pick the best ring around."

YES

OKAY

I HAVE SUPPROT AGAIN.

THINGS ARE GOING WELL. I CAN DO THIS.

I CAN DO THIS CARLOS DON'T RELAPSE JUST PUSH THOSE NASTY THOUGHTS OUT OF THE WAY

….Wait…..but what if _she_ says no, because _she's_ not ready?


End file.
